Acuonova (story)
'Acuonova '''was the first episode of the cancelled 2019 specials series. It was publicly released on February 10, 2019. Synopsis The Thirty-Second Doctor and Yuri arrive at a "Innovation Incorporation base" and find out the dangerous experiment they have been planning, but there is something else that is abnormal about the base.. Plot The TARDIS materialises in "Innovation Labs-841" during the year 2567. The Doctor tells Yuri it is safe to come out, Yuri asks where they are, the Doctor responds by saying they have landed on Earth during the 26th century and that are in a science facility. The Doctor is abruptly cut off by a Innovation Incorporation scientist and guard. The security guard locks the Doctor and Yuri in a containment room, soon enough they begin to plan a way to escape. Whilst discussing this, two other security guards come in to search the Doctor and Yuri for any more devices or weapons. The Doctor pulls out his stick of celery and a bag of jelly babies out of his pockets, the guards look strangely at him as one takes them off him. Yuri tells the Doctor to hurry up and escape, he agrees. The Doctor uses an venusian aikido technique to paralyse the guards while they were not looking. The jelly babies are crushed by one of the bodies collapsing onto them. The Doctor retrieves his stick of celery and his sonic screwdriver which the first duo of guards had previously confiscated. Whilst retrieving the celery and sonic screwdriver, the Doctor notices the Innovation Incorporation symbol on the guard's uniform. Yuri asks if this bad for them or not. The Doctor replies by saying that under the current circumstances it could be a possibility. He tells her that the Innovation Incorporation were responsible for many dangerous experiments that violated hundreds of laws. The Doctor notices that one of the guards had a key card, he then picks it up and escapes the confinement room with Yuri. Once outside the room, the Doctor decides he shouldn't miss an opportunity to stop Innovation's plans. He goes to the room that the reactor core is located, it is powering a device. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to trace the electrical currents to lead them to the device. The Doctor and Yuri enter the time-space manipulation room, where a scientist is performing tests on their time-space manipulation device. The scientist tells them that they are working on a new project called Project Acuonova, which manipulates objects in space and that they are planning to merge universes together soon as an experiment. The Doctor deems this as outrageous, he then escapes with Yuri back down toward the reactor core room. He tells her that he's going to increase the activity of the reactor core so it overheats unnoticed for a bit of time. After increasing the activity of the reactor core, the Doctor and Yuri make their way back to the TARDIS, on the way Innovation releases Innovation Exanimate out into the facility, but to find out that it has vanished. The Doctor concludes that there must be a perception filter around the base that was misdirecting their senses. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to take down the perception filter, after taking it down it is revealed that they are in fact on the Innovation Inc. spaceship - Nebula and that the TARDIS had materialised on top of a exit and someone opened it. Where the exit is, there is a gateway. The Doctor jumps downward toward the gateway, Yuri soon following him. After exiting the journey from one destination to another, they land in a river nearby a small village. The Doctor and Yuri fool around for a bit, but the Doctor then asks where they are, Yuri tells him that there is a village nearby, the Doctor decides they should investigate the village. Cast * Commander_One as Thirty-Second Doctor * Rosario as Yuriko "Yuri" Kirisaki * Commander_One as Innovation Incorporation security and scientists * Commander_One as Innovation Exanimate Appearances Locations * Acuonova ** Acuonovian village ** Nebula (in-orbit) Events * War on Innovation ** Acuonova disaster (indirectly mentioned) Items * Celery * Jelly baby * Sonic screwdriver * Reactor core * Time-space manipulation device Vehicles * TARDIS * Nebula Sentient species * Gallifreyan * Human Creatures * Innovation Exanimate Organizations * Innovation Incorporation Music * ''ROBLOX Doctor Who 2019 Specials – The Complete Soundtrack Videos .]] Category:Episodes